


A Song For You

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, fall out boy - Freeform, movies - Freeform, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader is assigned to Bucky to help him settle into the new age





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is this what i've become? just a massive fluffball that does reader fics with fluff that can rot teeth ?

"He doesn't follow orders," You fumed in Fury's office

 

"Shout them louder," Fury looked up at you lazily, "You don't have a problem with that," 

 

"He refuses to cooperate," You exclaimed, "It's always about how it used to be  _back in the day_ , for fuck's sake, Nick, he's gonna get himself killed or worse," 

 

"Then teach him about the how things work now," Fury shrugged you off 

 

"What's that supposed to mean," You shot back

 

"New assignment," He smirked at you and your insides filled with dread

 

So, now, you had been assigned to Sergeant Barnes after he had been brought back and healed in Wakanda, all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut

 

His trigger words had been wiped away, a joint venture by Wanda along with King T'Challa

 

Now, Fury had assigned you to him to help him settle in the new age, simply because you let your frustration show

 

With no impending doom or a threat hanging over your head, you were an agent with no duty, so, this was the new mission

 

You wanted to refuse but when Nick Fury says something, you nod your head and agree because, at the end of the day, you were a soldier first

 

No doubt, you had been unsure about taking this on but you'd only been lying to yourself if you had said that you weren't at the very least intrigued by Captain America's childhood best friend, regardless of how much of an annoyance you'd found him to be during missions

 

* * *

 

"We're going to watch a movie," You announced as you walked into the lounge 

 

You and Bucky had been placed on the same floor as Steve, Natasha and Clint

 

Steve, however, had eagerly learned and adapted to the new age with your help, similarly 

 

So it only seemed reasonable that you were all put together

 

"Not in the mood," Bucky retorted as he got up 

 

"No, you don't get to do that," You said furiously, "You will see how times have changed, even if that means watching children movies all night," 

 

"Children movies," Bucky asked with a cocked brow

 

"Disney," You stated as you held up a variety of DVDs 

 

"Is that still a thing," He asked as he slowly sat down, " _Back in the day_ they'd only put out two movies," 

 

"Yeah, well, now there's over a hundred, easily," You rolled your eyes as you sat on the sofa as well, leaving space enough for another person in between 

 

Silence fell as you looked through with which one to put

 

You settled on Moana, it was such a feel-good movie, honestly 

 

"We'll start with the newest one and go back slowly, until we go all the back to Snow White," You suggested and Bucky nodded absentmindedly

 

* * *

 

You two fell into a rhythm soon enough as movie night was every other night and during the day, you took him to museums and new places to eat

 

It had been difficult, especially when he was so ready to reject everything, you couldn't blame him, he had been brought here by force and torment

 

Steve chose to give everything up and then be woken up in the 21st century, Bucky, however, he had no choice

 

* * *

 

Some nights, Steve would join you and Bucky, on some nights, it would just be the two of you

 

You'd done this with Steve so many times before, so, instinctually, you would lean on him as the movies would go on, at times you would fall asleep and he'd help you to your room

 

Bucky would watch you being comfortable with Steve but he saw that you kept him at an arm's length 

 

Unbeknownst to Bucky, you'd found yourself growing fond of him, even if he would so easily get on your nerves 

 

* * *

 

"You're telling me that it was Steven Grant Rogers, the **great** Captain America, would always get into back-alley fights," You laughed at even the thought of it

 

"I don't know what that punk's been telling you," Bucky laughed with you, "But I swear, he would always drag me into all kinda of crap,"

 

"I still don't believe you, Barnes," You rolled your eyes, "This is Steve we're talking about, he told Tony off for saying  _shit_ ," 

 

"Are you fuckin' with me, Y/N," Bucky's eyes were wide in shock, "Steve has the biggest potty mouth," He exclaimed, "Or are you forgetting that we were in the army," 

 

Before you could get a word in, Steve strolled into the kitchen as well

 

"For fuck's sake," You said as you looked at Bucky

 

"Language," Steve said absentmindedly 

 

"Are you serious," Bucky looked at his friend, "You're living a lie, punk," He threw his head back as he roared his laughter

 

It had been a month since you were assigned to Bucky and through that time, you saw his age fade away as he got more comfortable with you

 

The way Bucky's eyes would crinkle when he would laugh or his smug face whenever he proved something, you had almost grown to admire him

 

* * *

 

You saw the suave James Buchanan Barnes come out in time, the one Steve had always spoken about

 

The ladies man who was light on his feet when he danced, the one who always knew what to say and the one who always made every girl feel special

 

* * *

 

"You know, doll," Bucky began, "I've never seen a theatre play," He stated as you took a particularly large bite of a street hotdog

 

Your eyes went wide with excitement, "Really," You asked as soon as you swallowed 

 

"Yeah," He shrugged, "It was a luxury," 

 

"Well, it still is," You laughed, "But, I've been wanting to go to Anastasia's Broadway musical, I could ask Tony to arrange something," 

 

"You would do that," He asked

 

"You'd have to dress up," You narrowed your eyes, "Suit and all," 

 

"That means you'd have to dress up too," He winked at you and you felt a blush creep into your skin 

 

* * *

 

"We can go next weekend," You told Bucky excitedly as you held two tickets to Anastasia, "It's an exclusive show," You squealed

 

"Just you and me, huh," He wiggled his brow 

 

"Oh, hush," You rolled your eyes, "Everyone is busy and apart from Steve, no one wanted to go,"

 

"You asked Steve," Bucky said slowly 

 

"Of course," You shrugged your shoulders, "I used to take him to all the places I've taken you," You explained, "Well, not all, you still haven't seen some of those places," 

 

Bucky looked almost  _sad_  at your comment but you brushed it aside

 

"You and Steve spent a lot of time together," He asked as he walked towards you 

 

"Yeah," You nodded, "But I hadn't been assigned to him," You remembered, "It was more of  _we're on the same floor so let me show you how it is now_  kinda thing," 

 

"So you wouldn't be taking me to the play if I hadn't been  _assigned_ to you," Bucky asked softly as he looked at you

 

"Honestly," You swallowed, he was a little too close, "I'm not sure, you aren't exactly a welcoming person," 

 

"I see," Bucky's face fell

 

"I don't blame you, though," You said slowly, "It's understandable," 

 

Bucky nodded and you took a leap of faith as you held his metal hand

 

He flinched at the contact but you didn't, "But if it means anything," You began, "I'm glad that Fury assigned me to you," You smiled and Bucky's eyes seemed to shine, "I wouldn't have a gotten to know you like I did," You placed a soft kiss on his cheek and with a pat, you left the room

 

You never stayed to see how Bucky's heart had stopped and a smile had been plastered on his face 

 

* * *

 

"I was thinking we could go for dinner," Bucky began slowly

 

"Sure, what do you want to order," You asked as you moved through your room 

 

"No, I meant," He started again but then he really looked at you, you were wearing a beautiful top and long skirt as flowed as you looked for shoes to wear, "Are you going somewhere," He asked instead 

 

"Yeah," You answered, "Steve asked me to see a movie with him," You explained, "He's been wanting to see it for a while," 

 

"Is there no one else," He asked 

 

"I'm the only agent in the tower that's not on active duty," You turned to finally look at him

 

You stretched out your arms and gave a twirl, "How do I look," You asked with a smile

 

"Beautiful," Bucky said with a tight smile but his heart was sinking inside 

 

* * *

 

It was late when you and Steve came back, you didn't run into Bucky and you were exhausted as well, so you went straight to your room 

 

* * *

 

"Buck, you scared me," Steve laughed as he entered his room and saw his friend sitting in the dark

 

"What's going on with you," He asked as he saw his best friend sulking 

 

"Y/N likes you," Bucky stated 

 

"Well, yeah, I like her too," Steve agreed as he took off his jacket 

 

"So, since when have you and her been a thing," Bucky asked and then it dawned on Steve as to what Bucky was referring to

 

"Buck, Y/N and I aren't romantically involved," Steve almost laughed at the prospect but then he saw that his friend wasn't entirely assured

 

"Listen," Steve told Bucky sternly, "Y/N and I really good friends, that's all," 

 

"I don't know," Bucky began

 

"If it makes you feel any better," Steve shushed him, "All we spoke about tonight was you," 

 

* * *

 

"You alright, James," You asked with a knock 

 

 

"Yeah," His voice came from the other side

 

"Just making sure if you still want to go the play tomorrow," You asked unsurely 

 

The door creaked open, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, doll," He said with a smile and the door shut again 

 

"Uh," You were at a loss for words, "Okay," You were talking to yourself at this point 

 

* * *

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, a [blue dress](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/df/41/f1/df41f1f6c6867981c7221a0688c2a9d4--vintage-evening-gowns-formal-dresses-vintage.jpg) draped your body but you'd kept your hair natural, with light makeup that highlighted your features

 

You had watched Anastasia when you were young and you were counting your blessings to be standing in front of the mirror in a stunning dress that reminder of the Princess herself 

 

Tony had gotten this dress for you because the performance was especially for celebrities and politicians, hence, dressing up was a requirement 

 

You gave yourself another twirl and you took a deep breath and absentmindedly hoped that Bucky liked you in this dress

 

As you left your room, you heard a throat being cleared behind yourself, you turned to see Steve 

 

"You look stunning," Steve said with a smile

 

"Tony arranged this," You turned around to show Steve the whole outfit 

 

"He'll love it," Steve said with a wink and you gasped as you glared at him while a blush engulfed your skin

 

You hugged him tightly, silently hoping for it to be true 

 

"Y/N," Bucky called out as he walked in on you and Steve in a comfortable embrace 

 

"James," You smiled and your eyes flooded with how beautiful he looked with his [hair tied and a suit ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ae/7e/a1/ae7ea1de0fa9ffb3880ac7afe90ffe03.jpg)that complimented your dress wonderfully

 

You realized a few seconds later that neither of you said anything as you just looked at each other

 

"You two should get going," Steve offered 

 

"Right, yes," You shook yourself from your thoughts 

 

Bucky offered you his arm and you took it with a smile as you two went to the car that had been arranged 

 

"You alright," You asked Bucky softly as silence was almost consuming 

 

"I'm doing great, Y/N," Happy answered from the front seat and you roared with laughter

 

"I'm glad," You replied

 

You didn't notice how Bucky had smiled when you and Happy talked when you laugh hard enough for your eyes to close

 

* * *

 

"This is it," Happy announced as he stopped in front of flashing cameras

 

"You sure about this," You asked Bucky just in case because it was another public appearance 

 

Bucky nodded stiffly and you turned his face to yours

 

"If at any point, you wanna leave," You began as your thumb caressed his cheek, "You let me know and we'll go," 

 

You placed a soft kiss on his cheek and his lips broke into a smile, "Let's give 'em a show, doll," 

 

You saw Bucky slip into his public persona with the charm he which you'd always heard so much about were slowly starting to see it as well 

 

He held your hand in his and you intertwined your own fingers with his 

 

You sailed through the lights and flashes, questions of who were you were wearing and you went into the theatre 

 

"You doing alright, James," You whispered to him

 

"Bucky," He looked at you, "And I'm doing great," He smiled and your heart sang 

 

You leaned against his arm, just to somehow make sure that it wasn't a dream, that you were really with him  

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't wanna go home just yet," You whined as you got back in the car after the play 

 

"It's almost eleven, Y/N," Bucky looked at you

 

"Well," You began, "Fine, we'll go back to the Tower, but we're not going to bed," 

 

Bucky laughed and nodded as you took a small nap on his shoulder 

 

* * *

 

"We're here," Happy said loud enough for you to wake up 

 

"Thanks," You smiled and got out of the car

 

"Everyone's probably asleep," Bucky reasoned

 

"Then we'll be quiet," You laughed, "Come on," You offered

 

"When was the last time you had a good time, we saw a great play, we're enjoying the evening," You said as seriousness took over your voice, "How about a few drinks," You asked

 

"It doesn't work on me, doll," Bucky gave you a lopsided smile 

 

"Lucky you then," You winked at him and you beckoned for him to follow you 

 

* * *

 

After half a bottle of a wine and some of Thor's special stuff for Bucky, you both a wonderful buzz going on

 

"I'm so glad I'm not on duty," You sighed as you wiped off your makeup 

 

"How so," Bucky as he sat in his shirt and pants only, some buttons of shirt were undone

 

"I get to enjoy life for once," You smile as you stand up, alcohol making you braver than usual, "And I'm happy to be doing it with you," You said with all honesty 

 

Before Bucky could say anything you turned away to find your iPod 

 

"What are you doing," Bucky asked curiosity got the better of him

 

"I'm looking for a song," You whispered as he stood dangerously close behind you

 

"What for," He asked in a low voice that shiver down your spine

 

"You'll see," You answered as you tapped on the song and the music echoed through the room

 

"Last of the real ones, Fall Out Boy," You said softly as your turned to look at Bucky

 

Silence fell as he listened to the song while you stepped closer

 

You pressed your lips against Bucky's and for a moment he was so lost in the song that he didn't kiss you back

 

As reality flooded him, his arm twisted around your waist and pulled you closer and he deepened the kiss as his tongue invaded your mouth, tasting the wine on your lips as your fingers ran through his hair

 

You gave it a soft tug and you felt him smirk against your lips

 

You almost moaned as you felt heat pooling your core because Bucky's soft lips against yours was almost a dream come true 

 

When you pulled away to breathe, Bucky leaned his forehead against yours, both of you trying to catch your breath as heartbeats drummed in your ears 

 

He looked at you as if he wanted to say something but you beat him to it, "I'm sorry for taking a while," You smiled and he captured your lips again as he you kept pulling you closer until his knees the bed 

 

Bucky pulled you down with him as you straddled him, never breaking the kiss throughout 

 

"Doll," Bucky groaned, "You're drunk," 

 

"I'm not," You mumbled as you kissed his jawline and neck 

 

"You're under influence," He pulled away and cradled your face 

 

"But I want you," You whispered

 

"If you still want me in the morning," Bucky grinned, "You can have me," 

 

"Will you stay the night," You asked as you brushed away a stray hair from his face

 

"If you want me to," He said softly 

 

"I do," You kissed him softly again 

 

Bucky helped you change and fell next to you in bed in his boxer as he hugged you close to himself with your back pressed against his chest as the song faded away and silence consumed you both 

 

"Y/N," He whispered and you hummed a response as you were almost asleep, "The song," He began but you were already asleep, "I wish I could've played it for you," 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after, the fluff that y'all wanted <3

You woke up with a throbbing headache

 

You squeezed your already closed eyes because the sun was filtering through the windows and it was offending you _personally_

 

You groaned and snuggled your face against a pillow but a firm body was what awakened you properly 

 

You peeped to see Bucky staring down at you and suddenly everything flooded back to you

 

"Oh no," You shuffled away from the very exposed super soldier and soon enough, you fell off the bed entirely 

 

You were sitting on the floor and Bucky had a wide grin on his face as he looked at you, "Need a hand," He asked with a smirk 

 

"I'm good," You stood up way too fast and the dizziness hit you out of nowhere

 

You doubled over as you held onto the side table for support 

 

"Y/N," Bucky called out but his voice seemed a little distant as the throbbing in your temples became worse

 

"How much did I drink," You gasped as you ran to the bathroom 

 

"Almost the whole bottle," Bucky commented as he held the bottle to inspect it 

 

"Fuck my life," You groaned in pain as bile rose from the back of your throat 

 

You felt Bucky's hand rub your back as you threw up 

 

Silence fell as you emptied your stomach entirely 

 

Your chest heaved as you took deep breaths, "I'm beyond embarrassed," You mumbled as your covered your face with your hands 

 

"It's alright," Bucky brought you water to drink, "Everyone has one of these mornings," 

 

He sat down on the floor in front of you, "Trust me, I've had plenty of these myself, Stevie used to help me out back then,"

 

"Thank goodness I don't have to go anywhere today," You whispered to yourself

 

"Actually, we did have plans," Bucky said softly as you drank the cold water, "We were going to go to see the new exhibit at the local museum," 

 

"What," Your eyes widened because you couldn't remember any plans, "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Buck," You felt like you were going to cry

 

Bucky's eyes crinkled as his lips broke into a smile, "Y/N, it's alright," He caressed your cheek, "Let me take care of you for once," 

 

"What do you mean," You asked him slowly

 

"I mean," He began as he took the glass out of your hands, "During the missions, it's always you who is looking out for everyone and for the past few months, you've been helping me understand everything, so, for once, let someone take care of you," 

 

You gave him a soft smile as you nodded in agreement 

 

"Come on," He said softly as he helped you stand up and you leaned against his warmth

 

"You're warm," You blurted out and cursed yourself for being so  _human_

 

"Thank you," Bucky said without missing a beat, "The serum keeps me warm all the time," 

 

"My hands are almost always freezing," You stated and Bucky chuckled

 

"I know, you kept stealing my warm," He smiled at you and you found yourself to not be so uncomfortable with the whole scenario 

 

You brushed your teeth but your headache hadn't changed much or even lessened 

 

You sat on the bed as Bucky drew the curtains so the sun wouldn't remind you of daybreak 

 

"I'll bring you some breakfast," Bucky offered and you thanked him as you got more comfortable in bed 

 

* * *

 

"Did you just come out of Y/N's room," Tony asked loud enough for Steve and Clint to also divert their attention to him

 

"Yes," Bucky said curtly as he went past everyone, straight to the kitchen 

 

"Are you making her breakfast, old man," Tony cocked a brow as he smirked 

 

"You two finally made a move, huh," Clint also joined in

 

"She's not feeling well," Bucky explained, "I'm making breakfast because she's in bed," 

 

"Tire her out that much," Clint gasped 

 

"Enough," Steve called out 

 

"No fun," Clint said grumpily as he left the kitchen 

 

"Thanks for the tickets, Tony," Bucky said slowly, "For the show,"

 

"Y/N mentioned wanting to take someone," Tony shrugged, "Didn't think that was kinda thing," 

 

"She likes it," Bucky smiled to himself

 

"Oh," Tony roared with laughter, "Old man, you're smitten," He commented and left Bucky alone as he made you a sandwich 

 

* * *

 

"Hey," His voice cracked a little as he came back into your room

 

"You're godsend," You exclaimed as you saw a tray in his hands

 

"I got you a sandwich and I didn't know what you'd want to drink, so..." Bucky said as he gestured to the tea, coffee and juice on the tray 

 

"Thank you so much," You told him as you practically moaned with the first bite of the sandwich 

 

"Y/N," Bucky began again, "Do you want to talk about..." 

 

"Last night," You looked at him with worry

 

"Look, I'm really sorry," You started to rant, "I shouldn't have kissed you, I never even asked  _if_  you wanted to kiss me! I mean, it's about the ethics of it, honestly, I should've thought it through but I thought you were into me as well, but then you weren't. Anyway," You clapped your hands, "Point is, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line and I really want me ruining our friendship," 

 

You took a deep breath and saw Bucky staring at you,  _Were his eyes always this bright_ , You asked yourself as he leaned closer and kissed you softly 

 

"I didn't mind," He whispered as he pulled away, "I just didn't want our first time to be when you were drunk," 

 

"Oh," You brain had shortcircuited 

 

"So," Bucky dragged out the word, "Can I take you out before you jump to the other stuff," He added a wink for good measure 

 

"I'd love to," You nodded and thought to yourself,  _I wouldn't mind if this is the rest of my life_ , as you looked at the perfect morning, a handsome soldier in your bed and breakfast in your lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, tell me what you think!
> 
> leave a bucky prompt if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stuff and leave a prompt for the ships you like in my tags !! <3


End file.
